Collection kits used for testing one or more analytes of a sample include multiple separate components such as a pipettes, collection tubes, vials or ampoules containing needed diluents or reagents, and test media devices. Because these collection kits have so many separate pieces, in most cases, use of such collection kits has been limited to a laboratory. Simple tests may be performed outside of the laboratory using only test media devices, but these test media devices are limited as to the types of tests that can be performed. More elaborate tests require diluents, pipettes, collection tubes, etc., and are difficult and awkward to perform outside of the laboratory.
Fluid transfer collection assemblies including check valves have been designed in the past. An inlet check valve allows one-way flow of a sample into a sample collection and mixing zone. After the sample has been drawn into the sample collection and mixing zone, and mixed with a reagent, the mixed sample and reagent mixture is transferred through an outlet check valve, to a testing zone. Check valves are an effective way to provide one-way transfer of fluid in such an assembly, however, they add expense to the cost of the assembly.
Accordingly, a need exists for a check valve-less fluid transfer collection assembly that does not include numerous separate pieces, is easy to use, can be used for multiple different types of tests and can be used in and outside a laboratory.